


Kneel

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Kinktober 2017, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Being Tony, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 8Tony wants to see Asgard. So Loki decides to show him.Who knew that magic held so many possibilities...





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains mentions of a Master/Servant (Dom/Sub) type of 'Roleplay'. Just wanted to point that out for anyone who was wondering and might not like that. <:
> 
> (Also, no Tony's were harmed in the writing of this fic. <3)

Not once did Loki think about returning to Asgard once he had settled into Avengers Tower. He had no need to, and if his presence was desired, Thor knew where to find him. Other than that, it was the last thing that would ever cross his mind.

It shocked Loki the first time he heard Tony speak so fondly of the Golden City. From what he had heard from Thor and Loki was that the technology was vastly different, just like its culture and mannerisms. If he ever had the opportunity to go there, it would be like stepping both into the past, and into the future. But y’know, with weird voodoo magic to go along with it. So yeah. Tony thought about going there a  _ lot. _

That, and the thought of having sex all over the Palace excited the hell out of him.

Loki couldn’t take Tony to Asgard personally, of course. He wasn’t allowed to step one foot out of the Bifrost without Thor or several guards to escort him and watch his every move. Even if the God of Thunder had agreed to take the two of them along, Odin wouldn’t allow it the ‘mortal’ to even come close to the Palace. However, he could, technically, take Tony there without even leaving the Tower.

With a sigh and a playful smile, Loki leads Tony into the spacious foyer that served as his living room. “ I know how badly you wish to see my home, Anthony. So I have decided that I will show it to you. “ A smile broke across the Geniuses face, eyes wide and bright. He opened his mouth to speak, but a single finger silenced him. “ But the only way I can show you is if we play a game. Do you want to play a game with me, my pet? “ Lowering that finger he stroked it through the mortal’s stubble, tilting his chin upward to peer into those big, brown eyes.

Nodding eagerly Tony let his tongue flick free, his lips suddenly feeling dry, his mouth parched.. “ A game? You know I love games, Lokes. Have you ever seen me bet at a Casino? “ Wrinkling his nose playfully he rose to the tips of his nose and stole a kiss to the God’s lips, humming into them happily. Wiggling his rump he set his hands upon jean-clad hips and leaned back. “ So let’s go, baby, lay it on me. Hit me with your best shot. “

A dark chuckle filled the air, pale eyes sparkling with mischief.

“ Oh my pet, you may want to reconsider your words~ “

*****

Tony had no regrets. Not a single one. 

Loki’s magic always took his breath away whenever Tony got to see him use it. He’d grown used to it. But this time, he found himself at a complete, and utter loss of words. The very fabric of reality was torn apart around him, furniture changing, one color bleeding into another, space and time altered to fit the scene. One moment they had been standing in Loki’s living room, the next? 

They were in Asgard’s throne toom.

He wanted to run off, to see, feel, and touch everything that that was around them. But Loki had had other plans. He lead Tony down the hall toward the massive throne, talking out every little detail of what was to come, and quite frankly? It aroused the fuck out of him. Cheeks tinted pink, lips falling open as his breathing grew irregular. His God had such a brilliant way of using his words, painting a perfect picture in the mortal’s overactive imagination.

Tony stopped at the foot of the throne when instructed to, wide eyes blinking upward as he watched Loki, his God, walk up the stairs with the grace and elegance of a true King. Magic shimmered along every inch of him once he sat down and lifted his chin. No longer was he dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Instead a stunning combination of leather, metal, and fabric covered his form. It was the armor he wore during their battles, but there was a subtle change here and there, adding a regal edge.

Blue eyes were set hungrily on Tony, and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Lifting a hand he splayed his fingers and gave a light flick of his wrist. Like Loki, his attire changed. A stunning mixture of red silk and gold jewelry clinging to his skin, the soft light of his arc reactor adding a sharp contrast to warm colors. He looked every bit the part of a harem boy, but would he act it?

Humming softly he let his hand fall, dark locks falling across half of his face. “ You look  _ ravishing,  _ my pet. Have you come bearing gifts? “ Magic lifted Tony’s hands, a bowl of fruits filling them. Peering down he eyed the spot near his knees, a plush, red pillow materializing into view. Motioning with his hand, he smirked. “ Come,  _ sit. _ Show your King what you have brought him. “

The rush of magic that whisked away his clothes left Tony feeling, well, naked. To say the least. He was also starting to chub. The slightest hint of a bulge having formed at the front of his silk pants. A gold sash kept the loose fabric from falling off his waist, smaller ringlets decorating his wrists and ankles. Loki spoke, his words barely registering before a weight settled in his hands. Right. He had a job to do.

Bowing his head respectfully the mortal crept up the stairs and eased onto the pillow. It was far more comfortable than it looked, that was for sure. Clearing his throat he lifted that bowl. “ I have come bearing fruit, my Lord. “ Was he doing this right? Tony had done some pretty kinky things in the past when it came to roleplaying in the bedroom. This? This was new. Loki hummed, the weight of the bowl changing once the God began to inspect the fruit within. A thought donned, and he went with it. “ I wish to feed your Majesty some fruit, if he would allow it. “

Smiling to himself at Tony’s words, Loki leaned back. “ You may. “ Silently he watched the mortal rise, moving to the side of the throne, but never lifting his eyes. When worn hands picked up an apple and began to turn it this way and that, no doubt trying to figure out how he would feed it to him, Loki snickered. “ Here, “ He began, reaching inside his armor to pull out a dagger. Turning it one way then the other, he admired the blade the before palming it. Offering the hilt, he watched Tony eye it in question. “ You may use this, but not a single drop of juice is to be spilled. Understood? “

“ Y-yes, sir. “ Leaning against the side of the throne he perched the bowl atop his leg. Balancing it carefully, he began to cut and core the apple, a bit of juice clinging to his fingers. Hopefully, Loki wouldn’t notice. Cutting off a small piece, he offered it with a smile. He was being watched. Warmth flooded his cheeks, a shiver creeping down his spine when he felt the weight of Loki’s eyes on him. Arousal stirred in his loins and his thighs clenched as a result. The bowl teetered, but he was quick to catch it. “ S-Sorry… “ He whispered, clearing his throat, offering that piece of apple yet again.

Opening his mouth slowly, Loki leaned in. Rather than let Tony simply put it in his mouth and pull away, he closed his lips around his fingers and  _ sucked. _ A gasp filled the air, and the Jotunn smirked. He kept them captured for several seconds, drawing that piece of fruit away with his tongue and licking over each digit. With a hum he pulled back and chewed thoughtfully, never breaking eye contact. Swallowing, he flicked out his tongue along the corner of his lips. “ So delicious, my pet. I don’t think I’ve ever tasted something so sweet. “

Drawing in a breath, pale blues slid down to the bits of apple that had been neatly cut. Reaching for one, he lifted spoke. “ Would you like a taste? “

Tony’s mouth went dry. He was trying not to move, to keep himself still. But it was getting hard. Painfully so. Taking on such a submissive role thrilled him in ways he hadn’t known imaginable. Sucking in a breath he dipped his attention to the piece of fruit that was offered to him. Nodding slowly, he leaned in. “ Yes, please. “ Rather than Loki feeding it to him, he was forced to follow it.

Right up until the point he half collapsed into Loki’s lap.

A hand quickly snapped out and grabbed the arm of the throne that was opposite of him, the bowl filled with fruit, hitting the floor at Loki’s feet with a loud clatter. “  _ Shitshitshitshit- _ “ Tony cursed, the warmth in his cheeks growing hotter with embarrassment. Quickly pushing himself away he nearly stumbled over his own feet as he crouched down and began to pick things up one by one. The juice from the apple had spilled in a small puddle, grapes, kiwis, and some other fruit he’d never seen before all over the place. Loki’s dagger?  _ Fuck _ . He couldn’t find it no matter how hard he looked.  _ Where was it?! _

“ Have you lost something, pet? “

Visibly wincing, he blinked upward from his kneeling position in front of Loki’s knees. He was smiling. In his hand? That missing dagger. Parting his lips Tony began to sputter over his own words. “ I-I I’m sorry, Loki. M-My lord, my King. I didn’t- I didn’t mean to… “ Movement caught his gaze when a booted foot gave a light kick, punting one of the wayward oranges down the stairs. A teasing laugh left the Trickster’s lips and tickled at his ears, making his cock twitch.

“ Such a naughty boy. Making a mess all over my clean floor. “ The God purred, the dagger in his hand disappearing in a shimmer of magic. Setting both hands upon the arms of the throne it appeared as if he would rise. But instead, he slouched down a bit and parted his thighs. “ Come  **here.** “ He stated firmly, a finger pointing at the spot between his legs. Watching Tony quickly scramble over to do so, Loki noticed something. His eyes were glued to his groin. Icy warmth spread across his cheeks, and warmth settled into his belly. Beneath the taut leather and fabric of his trousers, his arousal stirred to life.

Tony was quick to do as he told, kneeling in front of his God with his head bowed apologetically. Cool fingers touched his hair, firmly taking hold, lifting his head. Lips parted with a shaky breath, fingers twitching and tugging at the sheer silk that hugged his hips.  _ Look at me. _ He heard Loki demand, lashes fluttering as he forced himself to do so. There was mischief in those blue eyes. His smile, almost cruel. 

Dark nails prickled at the Avenger’s scalp, scratching ever so slightly. Pulling his head up, Loki’s smile became a grin. “ You know better than to anger your God, don’t you, pet. “ Tony gave a slow nod. “ Mmm, I thought so. “ Untangling his fingers from those brunette curls, he settled on petting through them somewhat affectionately. Tony relaxed, leaning into those fingers with a sigh. Then, quite abruptly, he stopped. “ Your King is feeling quite generous today, my sweet. Why not ask for forgiveness by showing him just how devoted you are, hm? “

Oh. Oh, _ fuck. _ Loki was using that tone of voice again. It was hot as hell hearing him talk like that. Tony’s mouth fell open and quickly snapped shut. Furrowing his brow he looked down at the other’s leather-clad groin, trying to ignore the heat that settled into his own. He’d never dealt with this type of attire before, but he wasn’t about to ask for help, either. Shaky hands lifted, settling atop leather clad thighs. Snaking them upward, he worked on some of the buttons that he saw first. Seemed easy enough. 

Until he saw the latches and buckles that were beneath it.

Asgardians really had a thing for overly complicated clothes, didn’t they.

Seconds ticked by into minutes, a bead or two of sweat dotting the mortal’s brow as he went to work. First, he had to free up the material at his waist, then he was forced to unhook weapons that were stashed away until finally, he set his eyes upon that which he so desperately desired. Thankfully, his trousers weren’t nearly as complicated. Smiling to himself, Tony undid the last few laces and reached inside.

Loki’s skin was cool like the leather that surrounded him but far more smooth. Like snow wrapped in velvet or silk. Easing his erection free he watched the God sigh in relief, hips giving a slow roll forward. Happy to oblige, Tony wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked. “ Your pet is so very sorry for making a mess of your floor. “ Hearing himself say that sent a jolt right down his spine, toes curling. “ May he show you just how sorry he is with his mouth? “

A spark danced through the Jotunn’s eyes, breath hitching the moment he heard his beloved Iron Avenger speak such a lewd request. Dark lashes dipped low, a lazy smile tugging at his cheeks. Giving another roll of his hips, a groan rumbled free. “  _ Mmmn, _ you _ma-ay._ “ Fingers took hold of Tony’s hair and pulled him closer, relishing in the way his tongue instantly darted out to lick along the other side. He used his head to guide him at his own leisure, rubbing up against that hot, wetness. A slight pull, a jerk of his chin, and the plush warmth of his lips were surrounding the tip of his shaft.

It was heaven. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt as good as the first. Tony’s hand fell away, settling itself at his thigh. Reaching down Loki took himself in hand, stroking himself whilst using the other to move his head. “ Such a greedy thing. I pamper you, feed you, and yet you’re still so  _ hungry.  _ “ A groan resonated around him, shooting a bolt of pleasure through his loins. “ Do you want more, my pet? Shall I feed you my cock? “

Panting through his nose, Tony gave a nod.  _ More _ . He wanted so much more. Anything and everything his God god threw at him. No matter how big, or small. He would have happily begged for it if he could. Palms began to massage at leatherclad thighs, stroking their way up, nails dragging on the way back down. Above him he heard a hiss before his head was drawn to the side, jaw falling lax as the plump crown of that icy pillar distended his cheek. It was a lewd sight to behold, his own cheek bulging with the occasional, shallow thrust. Just as he closed his eyes, his head was tugged forward.

Inch after inch Loki’s cock filled his mouth in one, fluid thrust, the Engineer gasping and gagging at the sudden intrusion. He tried to pull away, but Loki’s hand held firm. “ That’s what you get for daydreaming, my pet. “ The Jotunn chastised, pulling his head back just enough so that Tony could breathe. There was a minute hint of anger in those big, brown eyes, but the blush on his cheeks and the squirm of his hips spoke another story entirely. “ Shall we try again? “ 

Tony’s nose wrinkled just the slightest before he blinked and nodded.

“ That’s a good boy. “ Loki purred, carefully feeding his beloved his cock, watching as it disappeared past glistening lips. This time, Tony was able to prepare himself, and instead of gagging and choking, he flattened his tongue and opened himself up the best he could. “  _ Ohhh Tonnny. _ “ He breathed out in a rush, the feeling of tight, hot warmth surrounding him just too good not to enjoy. Muscles twitched, one of the hands upon his thighs giving a slight twitch, and soon he was pulling back.

They worked out a rhythm. A series of slow thrusts that had him sinking to the hilt, and Tony’s little taps atop his thigh to signal when he needed to breathe. Gradually he began to increase the pace, stopping to let out a loud moan or a sharp keen of pleasure whenever his companion needed to swallow. Each clench of his throat driving him closer and closer to the edge. “ Good boy, _ ssssuch a gooood boy. _ “ Lashes fluttered, head falling back. 

Slouching down a bit more, Loki thrust his hips, and Tony took him all the way to the hilt.

A sharp keen of pleasure filled the air, the hand that had once held the base of his cock jerking upward to join the other, holding onto Tony’s head. Keeping his eyes on the kneeling Avenger before him, Loki bucked and rolled his hips, fucking into the hot, tight, warmth of his mortal’s mouth. “ So warm and  _ ti-ighhht-! _ “ He hissed out, movements steadily growing erratic with each thrust.

Tony let himself be taken, his mouth used for the pleasure of his God, and his God only. One of his hands slid away from Loki’s thighs, palming himself through silk. He should have waited, Loki would scold him for this. Punish him. But he needed to feel something.  _ Anything. _ Wrapping his fingers around his aching erection the Genius moaned loudly around the cock that filled his mouth and came. The white, hot pleasure in his belly fanned outward, licking at every muscle and nerve until he trembled.

“  _ Oh- Ohh, Ah-Ahntho-onnny. _ .! “ Loki’s head fell back as he mindlessly thrust forward with reckless abandon. Tony gagged on his own moan, his throat becoming even tighter around the God’s invading member. Thankfully, he was merciful enough to keep the poor Playboy from choking. 

With a jerk of his hair, Tony found that icy girth retreating, a rush of cold cum taking its place. Swallowing he drank down as much as he could, the rest flooding back out in the form of a white ribbon that dripped down his chin. Closing his eyes he sighed, giving himself up to Loki and his hands. Drifting in his own afterglow it wasn’t until he felt a cool brush against his cheek did he open his eyes.

Loki was peering down at him with a soft, affectionate smile, and Tony couldn’t help but beam.

Turning into Loki’s thigh he nuzzled into it, a few kisses peppered along the material in the process. “ That was.. “ Tony began to speak, but found his voice rough and hoarse. Wincing a bit he looked up at the Trickster, a cool finger coming to touch his lips. Yeah, his throat hurt, pretty bad at that. But there were no regrets.

“Shhh, rest now, my love. “ Loki spoke tenderly, cool fingertips petting through Tony’s hair, snaking down the back of his head and down to his neck. He felt bad, honestly. Losing control and hurting his partner was the last thing he had ever wanted to do.  _ But..  _ Looking down at the mortals face, he seemed, happy. Content, even. Closing his eyes he sighed, leaning back against the throne. It was hard and uncomfortable. No wonder he hated the damned thing.

The world around them began to shift and change, reality gradually bleeding back into view after a few short minutes. Sunlight poured in through the large floor to ceiling windows in his living room, tickling along Tony’s skin whilst casting it in a warm glow. Reaching out toward the kitchen a bottle of water materialized into his hand, a bit of magic frosting over the contents. “ Tony? “ Loki coaxed in offering.

One eye opened and closed a second later. 

“ I’d like to lay here for a little bit longer, if that’s okay, Lokes. “

Setting the bottle aside, Loki closed his own eyes and smiled.

“ For you, my darling. We can stay here for as long as you want. “


End file.
